


Ragnarok is Hardly an Excuse

by Maker_of_Rune_Vests



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Brothers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maker_of_Rune_Vests/pseuds/Maker_of_Rune_Vests
Summary: A response to this request, from smokeyloki.tumblr.com:"Alright alright alright alright @makerofrunevests, if you’re in the mood for something lighthearted, could I possibly see something where Loki and Thor are comparing hairstyles, perhaps badgering each other about who’s using whose hair products, who wears the long hair better, etc.It doesn’t matter the movie; just something sweet and fun between two bros."





	Ragnarok is Hardly an Excuse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [black sheep and mischief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679155) by [grim_lupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grim_lupine/pseuds/grim_lupine). 



Early to bed and up ready to shine under the rising sun or obscure it with thunderclouds--Thor had always been a morning person, except when camaraderie induced him to stay up all night feasting and drinking. Loki did not expect him to be awake when he walked softly into the cabin that, due to lack of space in the Statesman, they were sharing. It was an hour after midnight; nearly two hours. 

 

Round yellow lights shone from every intersection of the ornamental black lines that divided the walls into diamonds and triangles, making the aqua liquor Thor was consuming glow green and making him squint as he stared into the mirror, his free hand pushing his butchered hair around as if he hoped that it would be longer if he arranged it right. At present he had it standing straight up. 

 

He turned and looked at Loki, swallowing his mouthful of aqua. “Help yourself, brother.”

 

Loki raised an eyebrow and walked over to the table at which Thor was sitting. He’d drunk three entire decanters of liquor while Loki was out of the room--four, counting the one he was tipping up to finish. And Sakaarian liquor was stronger than Asgardian mead. He was about to urge moderation when Thor looked up at him and shook his head, before looked down determinedly at the table as he thunked the decanter down on it. 

 

He looked very much like he had when he was a boy and knew Loki was about to tell him that a quest was infeasible, and because of that and because the king of Asgard really ought not to look as if his hair were made of hedgehog spines, Loki reached out and smoothed down the spikes--and grimaced. Thor’s hair was most definitely oily. He rubbed his palm clean on Thor’s tunic-clad shoulder. “ _ Thor _ . Ragnarok is hardly an excuse for unwashed hair.” 

 

Thor frowned up at him, slamming the decanter down on the table instead of opening it. “Yours has been greasy for the last thousand years! When was the last time you washed it? 1017?” 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Yesterday.” And then he processed that Thor actually believed he hadn’t washed his hair for at least a few centuries. Loki’s mouth opened, and then closed, and then he laughed quietly. “Thor, how in the nine realms did you explain to yourself my lack of...odor?” 

 

Thor shrugged, forehead wrinkled. “Nobody thinks about how his brother smells.”

 

“Except those whose brothers  _ fail to bathe _ !” Loki retorted, and Thor sighed and stood up, moving toward the chamber’s bathroom.

 

“If it’s not grease, then what  _ is _ it?” he asked over his shoulder, just as he would have had the topic been raised when they were boys.

 

“Pomade,” Loki stated dryly. “You’ll find some in the cabinet to the left of--”

 

“And why in Bor’s name do you use it?” Thor interrupted, curious enough to turn around. 

 

Both of Loki’s brows rose, and he spread his hands explanatorily. “To avoid disarray?” Not that Thor, who seemed to love flowing strands of gold blindfolding him whenever the wind rose, would comprehend that reason.

 

Thor shrugged, and folded his arms. He kicked at a cork that was lying on the floor, and cleared his throat. “You’re a Master of Magic. Can you make it longer?” He unfolded his arms and gestured up at his hair as he asked the question.

 

Loki shook his head. “Not permanently,” he said quite gently. “By illusion, yes, or a temporary shapeshifting…. Wait a year, brother. It’s not an extensive time.” 

 

Thor nodded, and suddenly smiled. “I’ll bet you that flagon of….” Thor’s knowledge of Sakaarian drinks failed him. “The yellow one. That you can’t invent a spell to make it grow by the time I come back.”

 

Loki hesitated, and then smirked and held up one finger. “If, and only if--”

 

Thor nodded.

 

“Whatever is growing from your head after I cast it, I’m not culpable.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirations for this fic:
> 
> SmokeyLoki's request.
> 
> The very good fic "black sheep and mischief" by grim_lupine (https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679155).
> 
> Tommychowmein's meta that "if Loki had survived I think he would've been able to keep Thor from spiraling downward, but I think he also would've had to shoulder most of his burdens" (https://icyxmischief.tumblr.com/post/185089583879/honestly-if-loki-had-survived-i-think-he-wouldve).
> 
> My younger siblings' dislike for showering.


End file.
